


【索香】爱的意念

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), POV Outsider, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 行动比言语更能表达。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 10





	【索香】爱的意念

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thoughts on Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435487) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



她不是很确定自己是什么时候注意到他们关系的改变的──打架是个烦人的分心因素──但有一天，她发现对于两个处不好的人来说，山治和索隆在一起的时间多到可怕。随着时间流逝，他们两个之间有点什么变得非常明显，娜美可不会让这个机会白白溜掉。

本金是十贝里。这个乐透每星期加注一次，猜测他们做爱的次数及地点。他们其中之一会自愿坦承他们关系的赌局，赌金高达三个月份。另外还有五比二的比数是赌他们是否在谈恋爱。

***

路飞把耳朵拉得更大，继续聆听从储藏室门后传来的碰撞和咒骂。听起来索隆和山治玩得很开心。路飞真希望自己也有可以一起玩的人，但他对他的任何伙伴都没有像山治和索隆对彼此的那种感觉。他是个男人，艾斯教过他，男人可以自己照顾自己，或等他们抵达某个港口，那里会有女人专门把做爱当成工作。

一声碰撞，再来是一声特别大声的呻吟。接着，他们安静了下来。路飞得赶快离开了。娜美说如果他被抓到，就再也吃不到肉了。但他想再待久一点点，因为他想听他的伙伴在一起有多快乐。

***

乌索普放下他的狙击镜，谨慎的站起身。夜晚垄罩着他，他偷看着圆形窗户。窗帘没有全部拉上，他能看到一小块梅利的厨房。很快就要换他守夜了，他想带一些水果上去。不过，不先检查一下山治和索隆是不是正在做某事，他从来不会去碰厨房门。他希望自己的头能够继续待在肩膀上。

衣着完整，索隆背对着他坐在长凳上，手肘放在身后的桌子上。一瓶打开的清酒放在旁边。他在跟山治说话，从这个角度乌索普看不到山治。乌索普觉得打岔应该没关系，如果他制造出很多噪音的话。

乌索普突然从窗户退开，脸颊炙热。他将狙击镜推上去，蹑手蹑脚的离开了厨房。现在是私人时间。他不该进去。

因为索隆对着山治露出的笑容，就跟乌索普以为没人在看的时候，对可雅露出的笑容一模一样。

***

罗宾将趣意隐藏在咖啡杯后面，看着山治捉住索隆想偷拿第二份松饼的手。索隆冷笑着看着山治先将松饼递给娜美，山治接下来把松饼递给罗宾时，索隆低声嘟囔了什么，赢得山治巴了他的后脑勺一掌。

罗宾的手在她的人生中佔了很重要的部分，因此，她也很注意其他人的手。人们常常在不自觉的情况下给出很多情报。山治很少用手触碰任何人；不管是因为身为厨师，他的手对他来说很珍贵，或只是因为他就是这样被教导的。但随着时间过去，罗宾有幸能够目睹萌芽的恋情让触碰从一开始的罕见转变成轻松随意。现在，即使山治整天在她和娜美身边转圈圈，因为他的手，罗宾知道山治的心早已为索隆保留。

桌尾，山治站在那里，一只手轻松的搭在索隆的肩膀上，询问有没有人要别的。他越过索隆收走的脏盘子被他平稳的堆在另一只手臂上。

罗宾借由咬一口淋满枫糖的松饼掩饰她的笑容。

***

不管乔巴告诉山治多少次，抽菸不仅对他不好，也对伤患不好，山治也只会点点头，继续抽菸。厚重的灰色烟雾缭绕在空气中，虽然厨房的窗户和门都是打开的。要不是乔巴为山治感到难过，他早就用腕力强化把他扔出去了。这跟山治跟他说他是个好医生一点关系都没有，因为乔巴讨厌那种讚美，那个混蛋（扭身拍蹄）。

索隆跟敌人的战斗让他伤得很重。山治也是。不过他们两个都赢了，而且由于他们的体质，很快就会恢复。担忧，乔巴学到，是治不好的。索隆和山治在一起越久就越显着。娜美说就是这种时候他们最有可能向大家坦承他们的关系，最大笔的赌金也会出现赢家。乔巴觉得跟其他人一起赌博很有趣，但他的首要责任是伤患的健康与舒适，那就表示要让他们保有隐私。

索隆恢复了神智，乔巴忙着检查他的情况，没注意到他们微妙的安抚了对方自己没事。

***

弗兰奇本来觉得桑尼号是个杰作。他是以草帽海贼团的标准量身打造的，能让他们即使在冗长艰苦的海上航行，都能感受到舒适与享受。当他将泳裤送给路飞时，这艘船甚至符合他自己的需求。但结果显示，他还是错过了所有的事实，他的设计也不完美。所以当他们停靠在猥琐岛，让记录慢慢储存，其他船员都上岸时，弗兰奇收集了材料，开始工作。

娜美是第一个回到船上的，弗兰奇展示了改造好的房间给她看。她土狼般的笑声让他毛骨悚然。接着，娜美找来了罗宾，她用手遮着嘴，眼睛闪着精光。弗兰奇开始有种感觉，事情并不SUPER，但娜美向他保证，一切都再好不过。

当路飞、乔巴、和乌索普看到男生寝室里最后面的一张吊床被换成一张双人床时，他们把床当成弹簧床在上面跳，笑声萦绕在空中。弗兰奇一拳把他们揍下来。路飞哀叫，但弗兰奇很坚定。像索隆和山治这样的情侣应该要有属于他们自己的坚固大床。

*** 

索隆看了看那张床，看了看弗兰奇，再看了看床，去举重了。

山治会踢死他，他差不多只想了这个。

（还有他还满喜欢那张床的。）

***

难堪袭上脸颊，山治找到一个没穿上衣的索隆在锻鍊。他以为他们一直很小心，没有人知道。但新上船的伙伴帮他们造了一张床…操。他们是有多明显？但，其他人什么都没说。那表示他们之前不知道，还是他们不在乎？他希望他们在乎吗？他妈的操。

山治颓废的靠在哑铃架上，点起一根菸。索隆的耳朵红的发亮，他撇了山治一眼。山治张开嘴，又闭上，随意的挥了挥手。有什么能说的？

索隆放下哑铃时，铁块发出框啷声。他用手腕擦擦湿透的额头，警惕的朝山治走去。山治对他挤出一个假笑，带着一丝自我厌恶，考虑要不要借一个哑铃狂砸自己的脑袋，以结束这种羞耻。索隆不知道什么原因振作了起来，他的低语搔弄着山治的耳朵。

山治轻笑，心脏狂跳，凑过去给了索隆一个吻。臭绿藻。过了一会儿索隆退开来，眼睛明亮，脸上的笑容让他看起来像个白痴。山治把他绊倒在地板上，剥掉了他们的衣服，向他证明自己并不是针对他。

山治觉得反正深陷恋爱的自己也差不多是个白痴。

***

乔巴得知自己赢了自愿坦承那个赌局的赌金，有很大一部份要付给执行赌局的娜美，以及一小部分要给不经意促使答案出炉的弗兰奇。

乔巴才不高兴呢，混蛋（拍蹄扭身拍蹄）。


End file.
